wwewrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE United Kingdom Championship
days) | shortestreign= | oldest=Pete Dunne ( ) | youngest=Tyler Bate ( ) | heaviest=Pete Dunne ( ) | lightest=Tyler Bate ( ) | pastnames= }} The WWE United Kingdom Championship is a professional wrestling championship created and promoted by the American professional wrestling promotion WWE. Unveiled on December 15, 2016, it was first awarded to Tyler Bate, who won the inaugural WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament on January 15, 2017. The championship will ultimately be the top championship of an upcoming WWE Network show that will be produced in the United Kingdom. However, in the interim, the title is currently being defended on WWE's developmental brand, NXT.UK Championship match confirmed for next week's NXT - WrestleZone.com The current champion is Pete Dunne, who is in his first reign. History In a press conference at The O2 Arena on December 15, 2016, Triple H revealed that there would be a 16-man tournament to crown the inaugural WWE United Kingdom Champion. The tournament was held over a two-day period, January 14 and 15, 2017, and aired exclusively on the WWE Network. The championship is intended to be the top championship of a new WWE Network show, produced in the United Kingdom (the show and its premiere date have yet to be revealed by the WWE). Tyler Bate won the inaugural tournament to become the first WWE United Kingdom Champion. The title began being featured on WWE's NXT brand when Bate debuted during the January 29, 2017 tapings in San Antonio, Texas, which aired February 1.Title change takes place at NXT TakeOver:San Antonio... - Wrestle Zone.com During the February 1 tapings at the brand's home base of Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida, the title's very first defense took place, where Bate defeated Trent Seven (aired February 15). The title was defended for the first time outside of WWE when Bate retained the title against Mark Andrews on a show for the London-based promotion, Progress Wrestling; the show took place in Orlando, Florida on March 31 as part of WrestleMania Axxess. Inaugural tournament |RD2 = Quarter-Finals January 15, 2017 |RD3 = Semi-Finals January 15, 2017 |RD4 = Final January 15, 2017 |RD1-team01= Tyler Bate |RD1-team02= Tucker |RD1-score01=Pin |RD1-score02=10:34 |RD1-team03= Danny Burch |RD1-team04= Jordan Devlin |RD1-score03=8:55 |RD1-score04=Pin |RD1-team05= Trent Seven |RD1-team06= H.C. Dyer |RD1-score05=Pin |RD1-score06=5:25 |RD1-team07= Tyson T-Bone |RD1-team08= Wolfgang |RD1-score07=6:20 |RD1-score08=Pin |RD1-team09= Mark Andrews |RD1-team10= Dan Moloney |RD1-score09=Pin |RD1-score10=5:35 |RD1-team11= James Drake |RD1-team12= Joseph Conners |RD1-score11=7:12 |RD1-score12=Pin |RD1-team13= Pete Dunne |RD1-team14= Roy Johnson |RD1-score13=Pin |RD1-score14=7:30 |RD1-team15= Saxon Huxley |RD1-team16= Sam Gradwell |RD1-score15=6:00 |RD1-score16=Pin |RD2-team01= Tyler Bate |RD2-team02= Jordan Devlin |RD2-score01=Pin |RD2-score02=6:05 |RD2-team03= Trent Seven |RD2-team04= Wolfgang |RD2-score03=6:35 |RD2-score04=Pin |RD2-team05= Mark Andrews |RD2-team06= Joseph Conners |RD2-score05=Pin |RD2-score06=8:10 |RD2-team07= Pete Dunne |RD2-team08= Sam Gradwell |RD2-score07=Pin |RD2-score08=4:50 |RD3-team01= Tyler Bate |RD3-team02= Wolfgang |RD3-score01=Pin |RD3-score02=5:55 |RD3-team03= Mark Andrews |RD3-team04= Pete Dunne |RD3-score03=10:33 |RD3-score04=Pin |RD4-team01= Tyler Bate |RD4-team02= Pete Dunne |RD4-score01=Pin |RD4-score02=15:10 }} Championship belt design As with some other championship belts unveiled in 2016, the base design is similar to the WWE Championship, with notable differences.WWE Superstars - WWE.com Instead of a large cut out of the WWE logo, the center plate is modeled after the United Kingdom's royal coat of arms, featuring the lion of Llywelyn the Great and the Scottish unicorn on either side of the arms, while the center of the shield has been replaced with the WWE logo; atop the shield are the crown jewels. The banner atop the arms reads "United Kingdom" while the banner below reads "Champion". Like the WWE Championship belt and other belts introduced in 2016, the United Kingdom Championship belt features two side plates, both separated by gold divider bars, with removable round sections that can be replaced with the current champion's logo; the default plates feature the WWE logo on the globe. The plates are on a black leather strap. Reigns As of , , there have been two reigns. The inaugural champion was Tyler Bate, who won the inaugural tournament. Bate is also the youngest champion at 19 years old and has the longest reign at 125 days (WWE recognizes it as 126 days). The oldest champion is Pete Dunne at 23. The current champion is Pete Dunne. He defeated Tyler Bate to win the title at NXT TakeOver: Chicago on May 20, 2017 in Rosemont, Illinois. Combined reigns As of , . References Category:Championships Category:NXT Championships Category:WWE Championships